fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lawrence Biggs
Lawrence Biggs was a survivor of the invasion, formerly living in a Espheni ghetto until the power station was destroyed. He was a member of John Pope's Crew. Story Post-Invasion Lawrence was a captive of an Espheni Ghetto located 30 miles outside of Charleston, South Carolina. After the Espheni Power Station was destroyed, the walls of the ghetto went down, Lawrence and a group of survivors sheltered in a house, within the former ghetto. Season 5 "Non-Essential Personnel" After skitters discover the location of the survivors, they are attacked in the house, however the group fends them off. Lawrence uses planks of wood to protect the windows of the house. After Isabella, Drew, Rob and Beth leave, the skitters follow. Two men in a bronco save the foursome after the skitters circle them. One of the men, Anthony goes to the house which are sheltering the survivors and convince them to come back to their base. Lawrence and the other survivors are brought to the man's base, where he introduces himself as John Pope, along with Anthony, Zack and Nico also with him. The survivors including Lawrence are questioned by Anthony, to see if they are fit for the group. Some are kicked out, however Lawrence is fit to fight and is welcomed to the group, being handed a rifle. Rob, Drew and Beth are regarded as non-essential personnel and are kicked out. Lawrence helps set up a barricade to protect the camp, creating the barricade. During the night, a Black Hornet attacks the group, and after watches Pope shoot Ken, as he is a liability. After Tom Mason infiltrates the camp and is carried away by the Black Hornet, Lawrence and the rest approach Pope, who is bleeding from his face after a bullet grazed his cheek. Pope tells the crew to find Tom. "Stalag 14th Virginia" Lawrence is fighting in a gladiator match with another survivor to the death. Lawrence and the man go back and fourth, however Lawrence is thrown to the ground. The man refuses to finish Lawrence when John Pope tells him to. Pope points his gun at Lawrence, then throws it to him. Lawrence catches it and shoots the man on the head. "Reunion" Pope leads an attack on the 2nd Mass' base by communicating with the base and acting as a militia which has been recently attacked by skitters to give themselves entry to the base. They gain entry, and when told to hand in their firearms, they reveal themselves and attack. During the gunfight, Lawrence and the group take cover behind a wall in front of which is a truck with fuel barrels inside. Seeing this, Tom points it out to Weaver and then opens fire on the barrels, causing an explosion that sets off the barrels near where Pope is hiding, collapsing the wall on the group, killing them. Appearances Trivia *The name "Lawrence Biggs" was given to the character by Chad Riley. *This character was given the nickname "ND Survivor" on set. "ND" is casting shorthand for "nondescript". Gallery Lawrence5x08.PNG Man1.PNG Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Survivor Category:Humans Category:Fighter Category:Deceased Characters